Talk:Barbaric Weapon
First off, my first time making a page, so I apologize for it's crudeness. Secondly, watched a pt of WHM67, 75 THF/NIN, & a 75PLD try & take this, they got to about 15% before wiping to the nasty Whirl of Rage it spams. I then tried taking it duo w/ 2 75SMN's & we simply couldn't do enough dmg to overwrite the drain spikes it has.--Sphynxer 10:34, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Soloable by BLM/NIN via DoT kite method. Just kite around one of those white spines and cast something around every corner while keeping shadows up. About a 30 minute fight with little difficulty if you know what you are doing. I'm not so sure this is a timed spawn. If you notice the Cursed Weapons in the area, they re-pop much like Panzer Percival in Jugner Forest. It's possible that the PH for Barbaric Weapon can spawn at the other spines and no one would know when it was killed. Testing with my girlfriend seemed to suggest this, but the NM finally spawning after 6 hours only when we started killing these far-spawning "placeholders" could be a coincidence. --Shanecf 07:46, November 15, 2009 (UTC) first attempted to solo as pld/dnc bad idea keke. came back as rdm/nin tried to dot/nuke kite. seems to be immune or very resistant to gravity and bind. dispel didnt take off its spikes effect. did end up killing it but melee style keke was a long fight (30mins or so) but managed to pull a win. pops more specifically at G-8 eastern side of large rock on map along the mini spine there. also blind, paralyze, and slow landed easily. easily out run with movement speed. dot kite works but prepare for it going unclaimed alot and be careful not to let bio and poison to wear as it regens quite rapidly. will mess up DD/tanks very quickly so if your doing this with a small group tank shouldnt engage and no damage done to it should be melee hits as its dread spikes effect really hurts. appears to be 2-3hour spawn from what i can tell so far after fighting it 3 times. I believe i can confirm this as a lottery pop off a weapon that pops along the spine structure to the east of the telepoint. Soloable by a cor/nin with 12% movement speed but it will lose hate and claim frequently. It seems to run at 112% normal movement speed. DaisZX 05:08, November 17, 2009 (UTC) As long as there's not someone to steal the claim, it's soloable by COR without movement speed+, as long as you kite it around the spine - or what I did was take it to the rock formation at the outpost and kited it there. The only trick is not letting it start to despawn. That happened a few times, and I had to risk everything by reclaiming it quickly with a melee attack since my QD timer was down. Personally, I found it more advantageous to have a helper who could reclaim for you if trouble happened. Regardless, I'm removing the timed spawn note on the page, since it is up for debate. --Shanecf 21:09, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Solo Melee-style as RDM/NIN. Dread spikes did 0 dmg without stoneskin up, a combination of low physical DoT from Joyeuse, Shell4 and Phalanx is probably the cause of this. Spams Whirl of Rage on almost every utsusemi recast, a good amount of Fast Cast and Haste is recommended. At low HP it spams the weaponskill every 2 or 3 hits from the sword, becomes difficult, but not impossible. 2/4 on droprate no TH. --MisutoAsura 20:49, November 20, 2009 (UTC) took nearly 5 hours to spawn (from when we got there, so no clue on ToD)... I'd say it's not a timed spawn, but a lottery, and windows opens in 2 hours or so.. bout the fight, died in 15 seconds, SAM 2hr'd and 1 slug shot from COR and it was dead. 1/1 on drop^^ Antaress 04:04, November 23, 2009 (UTC) RDM/NIN used a DoT/nuke kiting strategy around the spine. There were 2 Cursed Weapons, that I killed before pop. One repopped a RDM Cursed Weapon (it cast Dia2), which I killed again, the other popped as Barbaric Weapon. I noticed that the other Cursed Weapon did not respawn during the entire battle (which took 29 minutes), maybe he respawed somewhere else. If this is the case, maybe there is one single PH (the WAR Cursed Weapon) for this, because it's definitely not a Timed Spawn, it popped instead of a Cursed Weapon. Also it gave me 97 Experience points as a RDM75, making it level 74? It's definitely not level 80+. --Jammie 15:23, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Ok, after killing this 2 more times (0/3 on the Gloves btw), I can add the following info which I am pretty sure is true: On the G-8 Spine, there can be 2 mobs: a RDM Weapon and a WAR Weapon. The RDM can also spawn at another spine. The WAR Weapon will always pop at the G-8 Spine, and is the only PH for the NM.